The Ticket to God's Line
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. This episode is the second part of a running tie-in arc to the ''Kamen Rider Den-O'' summer movie. Synopsis Ryotaro continues to attempt to assist the Zeronos of the present in protecting a contract holder from the Spider Imagin even as Yuto's future self keeps dragging him to another time! Plot After witnessing the Tarōs fighting several ninjas and seeing the GaohLiner in the , Ryotaro is once again subjected to sleeping gas before he can ask Yuto anything, with Kintaros possessing him this time. Back in the present, an irate Yuto is intent to find Ryotaro for ditching him when Deneb tells him that a second Spider Imagin is still on the loose. Yuto charges Deneb with the task of safeguarding the girl while he himself confronts the worrisome Hana and the Tarōs on the train about Ryotaro's disappearance, only for Ryotaro to appear with a katana and several other Edo artifacts on his person. He asks Yuto why he was taken to the past by Deneb, but Yuto says that that would be impossible and the Owner reveals that such time travel would be both possible and impossible. They both go back to the hospital to watch over the Imagin's contractor and his sister in case the Spider were to attack, again, and they discuss the issues behind Ryotaro's disappearance, with a second Yuto listening. The Spider Imagin blasts an electrical tower, causing a blackout for the whole city, and this allows Mayu Aoki to see the starry sky, completing the Spider Imagin's contract with her brother. Yuto has Ryotaro go back in time to stop the Imagin, and once Ryotaro leaves on the DenLiner, Yuto is confronted by another version of himself. In the past, the Spider Imagin begins destroying various buildings, until Den-O appears, and Ryutaros begins to fight as Gun Form. While the fight goes on, Zeronos fires a shot at the Spider, distracting it, and allowing for an annoyed Ryutaros to switch with Momotaros and allow for Sword Form to deal the final blow. Ryotaro returns to the present, where he and Yuto watch over the brother and sister in Kibōgahara. Then, Ryotaro is abducted by Deneb and the other Yuto, who interfered with Den-O's fight, to travel back in time, again. Once possessed by Ryutaros, Ryotaro and two past selves make their way to the Climax Scene: the battle to prevent the mysterious Gaoh from destroying all time and space. Forms *Den-O: Plat Form, Gun Form, Sword Form *Zeronos: Vega Form (flashback), Altair Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Masashi Aoki(Child): *Mayu Aoki(Child): * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Spider Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *This is the first time Den-O changes from Gun Form to Sword Form. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Climax Double Jump, The Ticket to God's Line, Schedule-Disrupting Fang and Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes